


Unbelievable

by Sorai_Rina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tattoos, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorai_Rina/pseuds/Sorai_Rina
Summary: ' Tch. Watch where you're going, midget.'You didn't like the inked words on your wrist. It made you envy what others have. Why can't your soulmate be nice on the first meeting? Why do they need to rudely point out your vertically-challenged self? You didn't want to meet them.. but if you end up like your parents whom are madly in love with each other despite their personalities clashing, you can tolerate meeting them." He's really tall.. blonde and gorgeous.."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. This Is Unbelievable..

**Author's Note:**

> (Rina): So this would be a soulmate AU where the first words you hear from your soulmate is tattooed on your wrist.
> 
> Don't mind my awful handwriting and the tan I got from sunbathing the whole summer break..

* * *

**_Tch. Watch where you're going, midget._ **

* * *

You sighed as your gaze lingered on your wrist. It was there since you were born and you were not happy with it. You lived your life trying to be not that clumsy and bump into anyone; always keeping your guard up and look at where you're going. You avoided going in crowded places so the risks of bumping into anyone were low so you were happy that you aren't able to meet your soulmate yet. It was a weird point of view but you were scared to meet a stranger bounded to you by fate and how you would act once you meet them.  
  


You envy your friends and what was written on their wrists. It was all praises, compliments, and cheesy but heartfelt quotes. They'll always talk about it and how romantic their soulmate would be if they met. Sadly on your part, all you get is rudeness and an insult. The writing imprinted on your left wrist seemed to mean that they're rude and a condescending bastard for insulting you and your height. You know you're short, he doesn't need to rub salt into the wound.. even though you know it's your fault for staying up late and doing whatever.

You just came from (another country) because your father was allowed to work in Japan again so you were currently sighing, pondering on what school to pick; looking at the three acceptance letters that came from Seijoh, Shiratorizawa, and Karasuno. You knew that you should pick wisely, after all, you were going to spend your last year in high school at one of them. You couldn't decide on your own so you went downstairs to the living room to ask your father on what he thought. Your parents spoil you a lot because you're their only child so you knew that they would allow you to transfer in any of the schools that accepted you.

Once you stepped foot into the living room, you asked, "Dad? What school do you think I'll go to? It's my last year as a high school student so I want to enjoy it.." you trailed off when you saw your father rewatching another set of volleyball matches. He may be a strict CEO of his company, but he's the humblest person you've ever met and maybe a simpleton for volleyball.

" Dad. Are you liste-" He cut you off by standing up from the couch and cheering like a maniac. You just shook your head at his childishness, knowing that you were like that as well.

He turned to you, stopping in the middle of his cheering and asking you to repeat yourself, "Oh, (Y/N)... Hehe, what did you say?" He scratched his head and gave you a sheepish grin. You rolled your eyes, but nonetheless grinned back at him and sat at the vacant spot next to him.

"I said, let's go watch your favorite matches!" you chirped before the both of you spent the night watching different schools battling each other and cheering for who'll you think will win, making bowls of popcorn along the way.

**. . .**

After two hours of spending quality time with your father and not noticing your mother's usual time to come home had passed, it came as surprise when the two of you got scolded by her voice. The both of you just stared at each other, speaking to each other mentally before agreeing to the plan.

You ran upstairs to your room quickly, not before kissing your mother on the cheek and giving your father a thumbs up. He needed it. You closed the door to your room and looked at your study desk with three letters on it, finally deciding on where to go.

You picked the one in the middle with the name of the school you'll spend your last year as a high school student at. You smiled and remembered what they called it before they started to regain their glory.

* * *

_**Karasuno.** _

_Once fallen powerhouse or the flightless crows.. but they rose again and found new wings to let them soar the skies freely._   
  


* * *

You thought as you double-checked your things: you made sure that your uniform was already ironed, made sure your shoes were clean, and made sure that everything you needed was neatly organized in your bag. Sighing in relief, you laid on your bed, staring at the ceiling while hugging a plushy.

_Tomorrow's going to be a great day. I'll get to meet new friends and be a senior to my underclassmen._

Your heart rate was slightly starting to pick up it's pace at your thought and it was because of the anxiousness you held towards tomorrow. You dismissed it, taking in deep breaths before you felt your (e/c) eyes slowly start to close and you slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"Sleepy head, it's time to wake up." Someone shook you awake. You groaned and turned to your side, burying yourself more in your covers while lethargically mumbling, "One.. hundred.. more minutes." You felt yourself slowly go back to the state of unconsciousness but then the voice prompted,"(Y/N) sweetie, today's your first day as a student in Karasuno High School. You need to make yourself presentable to make good impressions." Your eyes shot open and you abruptly sat up, eyeing the clock; sighing when you're not late. In fact, it was still a bit early.   
  


"I know, mom. I'm gonna go and make myself look _'presentable'_ now. You go cook or something," You told her, going to the bathroom to take a bath. You were about to close the door but paused when you heard her add something, "Hurry up so you can eat breakfast!" You replied with a ' _yeah'_ and closed your bathroom door, starting to bathe.

**. . .**

"So my girl's going to Karasuno?!" Your father exclaimed excitedly as your mother tried her best to tie his necktie while hew was flailing his arms around. You nodded as you ate your breakfast, watching your mother scold your father. " Stop flailing around, damn it! You know what? I'll tie this later," she told him before sitting down in her seat with your father in tow, wearing his puppy eyes and apologizing.

You swallowed then replied, "Yeah! I'm going to love my stay there! Hopefully, I don't get to meet my soulmate yet.." You mumbled the last part silently, thinking that they haven't heard it but unfortunately, they did. They looked at each other, worry evident in their eyes, knowing what your reason was behind the lack of yearning for your soulmate.

Your mother tried to convince your views about your soulmate,"(Y/N) sweetie.. They can't be that bad. Besides, yours is unique." Your father nodded in agreement, telling you, "Maybe they have gone through a rough past to cause them to be like that. Your mother's first words to me were mean too."

  
It caused you to laugh when you looked at what was written on his wrist again.

* * *

_**Are you really the CEO? You look stupid.** _

* * *

Now that you've thought about it, you may have gotten your sassiness from your mother. It was a nice balance per se; your father's childishness and your mother's sassiness.

"You even insulted me more, calling me childish and all that," Your father whined. Your mother just raised her brow at him, giving him a smirk as she smugly stated, "You still are." She laughed while your father shed fat crocodile tears. You smiled at the sight of your parents, feeling warm and fuzzy as you continued to watch them.

_I don't mind meeting my soulmate if it means that I'll be happy like this in the future.._

You thought as a new hope sparked inside of you.

**. . .**

You finished your breakfast and were presently brushing your teeth with your father. The two of you challenged each other on how long could one gurgle but before the two of you could proceed, a menacing aura came from behind you. The two of you turned slowly, only to see your mother leaning on the kitchen's doorway with crossed arms, glaring and daring you both to continue in her presence. Instantly, you both stopped and began to brush your teeth in silence.

**. . .**

Your father went ahead and you decided to spend the time looking at yourself in the mirror. You smiled at your reflection, loving the uniform: the long-sleeved white blouse and a red ribbon with a light yellowish cardigan over it with a matching skirt and black stockings underneath fitted you nicely.

"My daughter's so beautiful. I'm sure your soulmate will compliment you once they see you," your mother cooed, forgetting the fact that the first words you'll hear from your soulmate would be an insult. Your smile turned into a frown as you faced your mother and told her, "For your information, my dear mother.. They'll insult me, not compliment me."

She let out an 'oh' before smiling and ushering you to the front door with your things. "Look at the time! It's time to go, bye~!" She shooed you away and you rolled your eyes before waving at her and walking to school since it was only minutes away.

**. . .**

_Class 3-5, Class 3-5_

You repeated in your mind, your eyes scanning the door of each rooms. You finally saw your class and took a deep breath before entering. Heads were turned; soon, awe-struck stares filled the classroom. Before they could start the chaos of either asking you your number or asking you out on a date, the teacher nodded to you and spoke, "This is your new classmate. Please introduce yourself."

You took another deep breath before introducing and gave them a smile that made all their faces explode in red. "Nice to meet you, I'm (L/N) (Y/N). Please take care of me." You meekly bowed, still smiling; glad that they don't seem to dislike you.

"You may sit next to Yachi Hitoka. Please raise your hand, Yachi- _san_ ," The teacher said, making a blonde girl with brown eyes raise her hand. You went and sat on the empty seat beside her. Since you started middle school, you always seemed to get the seat near the windows.

"Nice to meet you, Yachi- _san_." You held your hand out for her to shake. She blushed and gave you a smile; while shaking your hand, stuttered, "I-It's o-okay to call me Hitoka, r-really, (L-L/N)- _san_." You chuckled at her cuteness then told her to call you by your first name too.

"Then call me (Y/N), okay Hitoka- _chan_?" You grinned at her. She nodded before you whisper-cheered, "We'll be the best of friends, Hitoka- _chan_ ~" The both of you giggled before staring at the front to listen to the lesson.

**. . .**

You were having lunch with Yachi in the classroom and talking about random topics before the conversation led to the soulmate thing.

* * *

_**She's so cute.** _

* * *

"Woah, he really said that??!" You unexpectedly shout at Yachi after swallowing your food so you don't choke. She shyly nodded in confirmation as she ate the last piece of her lunch, " Y-Yeah.. He muttered that to his friend, but I heard it."

Her hazel orbs shone in curiosity as she asked you, "What about yours, (Y/N)- _chan_? Can I see your wrist?" She tugged at my sleeve so I hesitantly rolled it up. "It's not something to be proud of.." You mumbled slightly under your breath as you showed your wrist to her. She apologized for asking but you shook it off dismissively, starting a new conversation with her to spend the lunch's remaining time.

Yachi was telling you how her mother works at a design firm and how she's not that good in drawing. You told her that you can teach her sometimes and showed her a photo of a painting and drawing you worked on. She was currently praising you and your works so she didn't notice or heard the footsteps echoing in the corridor.

"You're so beautiful and the drawing and painting too! Everything about you is beautiful!" She gasped, covering her mouth with a blush. "G-Gosh, I'm sorry for babbling too mu-" You were about to tell her not to worry about it but halted when two boys appeared, standing beside your desks and cutting her off ramblings.

"Yachi- _san_! Did someone apply for the position as a manager?" A boy with orange hair that was slightly taller than you eagerly asked her. She shrieked, widening her eyes at his appearance and calming down before rubbing the scratching her cheek sheepishly."I'm sorry, Hinata-kun.. I mean! Don't get me wrong! They're a lot of applicants because of you guys and it's too hard to choose!" She waved her hands in front of her in various directions.

You rubbed her tense shoulders, cooing, "Hitoka- _chan_ , calm down." She inhaled and exhaled, relaxing under your touch. The two boys finally turned to you and you saw that the other one has black hair and was significantly taller than the orangette.

"P-Pretty.." The orange head stuttered and blushed red when he realized what he said aloud. He was apologizing to you when the other guy hit his head, causing him to cry out and hold his head in pain.

He bowed as he formally introduced himself with a small blush on his cheeks, "I'm sorry for his behavior. He's a stupid dumbass. My name's Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you."

You blinked your eyes at his formality before introducing yourself, "No need to be formal. I'm (L/N) (Y/N), you can call me (Y/N)." You giggled.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo! Nice to meet you, (Y/N)- _chan_!" The orangette bowed and accidentally hit his head on your desk. You winced and fussed over him,"A-Are you okay, Shoyo- _kun_?!" You stood up and checked his forehead, sighing in relief when it was just a red bump.

"Please be careful next time, Shoyo- _kun_ ," You told him with a smile, gently rubbing the affected spot on his forehead; not noticing his red face. Kageyama was beside him smirking and mocking him, "What was that, you dumbass?!"

Hinata glared at him and they started to bicker. You chuckled at the sight before turning to look at Yachi who was staring at you with wide eyes. You tilted your head at her, urging her to say what she wanted.

"(Y/N)- _chan_! How about you become a manager for the volleyball boys' club?! I mean.. you haven't applied to any clubs yet, right?" she asked, hope shining in her hazel hues. The two boys stopped and listened to the two of you, mentally wanting you to agree.

You thought for a bit with a hand on your chin before replying with a grin, "Sure, why not?" They cheered and the rest of you talked through lunch, the boys wanting to get to know you and your quirks.

Five minutes before the bell rang, they decided to say goodbye and kept reminding you to go to their club after school. You nodded, chuckling and waving them goodbye. Then you turned to Yachi and gave her a grin. "Your soulmate's in the volleyball club, right?" You successfully made her blush and hide her face until the teacher arrived and started the lessons.  
  
  


"Yachi- _san_! (Y/N)- _chann_!" Hinata came strolling in your classroom, Kageyama not far behind him. They reached your desks where you were packing your things. Kageyama scolded him, "Hinata, you dumbass! Lower your voice!" He hit Hinata, causing him to glare at him and about to start a fight but you cleared your throat, stopping them.

"We're ready! Let's go Shoyo- _kun_ , Tobio- _kun_!" You chirped and subtly pushed them out of your room with Yachi following suit. The four of you were talking as they led you to the gym, telling stories about their previous matches and the people they've beaten so far.

You were in awe, exclaiming, "Woah! So this Tsukishima guy blocked the champion's spike?!" You walked in front of them and with a serious expression you told them with your serious, but cute expression, "I want to meet this Tsukishima guy."

They stood there flustered for a few moments before Hinata frantically shook his head. "No! Definitely a no, (Y/N)- _chan_!" Kageyama beside him was wearing a scowl. "He's a devil. Definitely." They persuaded you about how it wasn't good to meet him.

You turned to Yachi and tilted your head at her, asking about the duo's behavior.

" They don't like Tsukishima- _kun_ at all," she explained. You nodded before starting to smirk and start a new conversation with the boys,"Can you guys tell me about Hitoka- _chan's_ soulmate? I heard he's in your team." Hinata's eyes sparkled and he gave you an insight to Yamaguchi's personality.

"He's our greatest pinch server and he's the captain! He's very nice, but he hangs out a lot with Stingyshima." The nickname _'Stingyshima'_ is what he apparently calls the Tsukishima guy because he was so stingy.

" Yamaguchi calls him Tsukki! That cute nickname isn't fitted for him because he's so not cute. And Stingyshima trained with the captains of different powerhouse schools, which is unfair!" Hinata exclaimed in envy and going off topic. Kageyama nodded in agreement.

They started to talk about things that made no sense so you turned to Yachi and linked your arms with hers. "Mind describing Mr. Soulmate?" you asked her, teasingly wiggling your eyebrows at her. Her face flushed red before she shyly nodded and told you all about Yamaguchi.

"He's a great guy, Hitoka- _chan_. You're a very lucky girl~" You poked her nose and giggled. She blushed, but nonetheless smiled happily. The both of you turned to the boys when they stopped walking.

"Let's have a race, Kageyama. The winner will have to buy pork buns for the team." Hinata smirked and prepared to sprint. Kageyama glared at him before responding, "You're on." In a flash, they both took off to the gym. You widened your eyes, panicking.

"Guys! You might hurt yourself, wait!" You screamed out, chasing after the two. Yachi tried to call out to you and say that it was normal, but you already ran off. She sighed and fastened her pace, but not running after you.  
  


**. . .**

" Shoyo- _kun_ , Tobio- _kun_!" You bolted in the gym doors, staring at them on the floor a few feet from you while catching your breath. They stared at you and sulkily said, "We're tied."

You sighed and walked to them, looking at them worriedly. "Are you guys hurt?" you asked, making them blush at your concern. Hinata was the one who answered while Kageyama just shook his head _'no'_.

" Nope! We do this all the time- oh, where's Yachi- _san_?" Hinata questioned you. You perked up and stood straight before looking behind you to see her not in sight. "Oh, no. I think I left her. I'm going to get her, please excuse me." You bowed at them before turning on your heels and starting to run to the exit. You barely saw the black cloth before realizing that you were on the floor; rubbing your back and bottom in pain.

" **Tch. Watch where you're going, midget,** " An unfamiliar voice spatted out harshly. You closed your eyes and were groaning in pain when you sat up slowly. You were trying not to tear up as you heard footsteps come towards you."(Y/N)- _san_ , are you okay?" Kageyama asked in concern as he tried to help you up.

"Stingyshima, you bastard! Why did you do that to (Y/N)- _chan_?!" Hinata glared at the mystery guy while you stand up, thanks to Kageyama's help. You stared up at a tall blonde with glasses, his golden-brown eyes narrowed into slits as he glared back at the orangette.

You heard two other pairs of footsteps and a voice, calling out to you, "(Y/N)- _chan_! Are you okay?" Yachi supported you as you were also leaning on Kageyama. You didn't answer her and continued to stare at the blonde.

"Tsukki! What did you do?" A freckled male asked the blonde who just clicked his tongue and looked away. You assumed that he's Yachi's soulmate and you confirmed that he's really nice as he bowed his head to you, apologizing for his friend, "I'm very sorry for him. Please forgive him." He lifted his head up to see if you would accept the apology, but you were still and just staring at the blonde who bumped into you.

**"This is unbelievable**.." you muttered in disbelief, your voice barely reaching the blonde's range of hearing. His eyes widened behind his dark frames and turned to take a good look at you. His breath hitched when he stared into your mesmerizing (e/c) orbs that were luring him to gaze at them deeply. But he needed to confirm it first so he took a step towards you and took your wrist, eyeing what was written on the silky (s/c) skin.

"You-" he started, but stopped when he saw you tearing up and your bottom lip quivering. You bit it and yanked your wrist away from his grip and quickly headed to the gym's exit. "I-I'll be heading home now." You bowed at them and ran home, your tears flowing down your face.

_The whole reason why I didn't want to bump into someone, showed himself. I tried so hard not to be clumsy, but this time I think I messed up._

**. . .**

"Fuck. I messed up." Tsukishima frustratingly rubbed his face with his hands as he leaned on the wall. Yamaguchi sat beside him, offering words of comfort," At least you finally found your soulmate, Tsukki."

"But I don't think she wants to see me anymore.." He muttered, not noticing the Hinata eavesdropping then butting in their conversation, "Of course she doesn't! You're a jerk, Stingyshima! I can't believe you made a beautiful girl cry!" Hinata tried to glare at him to be intimidating but squeaked and ran away when Tsukishima gave him a dead stare.

"It's alright, Tsukki. Just apologize tomorrow since she's going to be another manager." Yamaguchi patted his friend's shoulder before he stood up and went back to practice with the new-comers.

Tsukishima sighed and pushed his thoughts of you away and went back to practice to help as the Vice-Captain.

**. . .**

You weren't the usual bubbly (Y/N). You had tear stains on your cheeks and your pretty (e/c) eyes were sore; showing that you were just crying before your parents called you down for dinner. You just sat there and ate your food quietly , not like usual where you will gobble up the food on the table with your father.

Them being your parents, noticed and stared at each other, mentally agreeing to talk after eating. They finished quickly and you did the same, sitting still before your mother asked, "(Y/N) sweetie.. Are you okay?" She was worried because you were never like this. You, being their only child meant that you were always given what you wanted and more so they were used to you smiling and chatting about your day happily.

"I.. I met my soulmate." As soon as the words slipped pass your lips, you sniffed, causing tears to fall down your eyes. Instantly, they stood up and went beside you, gently rubbing circles into your back for comfort.

"He's really tall.. blonde and gorgeous.." You muttered and your mother perked up that.

"Oh, then why are you crying?" She raised her brow at you.

"He's salty! He didn't even say sorry when he bumped into me. He even insulted me!" You whined. Your father pulled away from the embrace and had a serious expression on as he said, "Do we need to get rid of some—ow! Honey, whyyy?" Your mother pinched your father's ear before giving you a warm smile.

"I'm sure he's feeling guilty right now. Don't worry about it and go to sleep early," she reminded you and pulled your father by his ear to their bedroom. You decided to follow her and go to your room. You laid down on your bed, hugging a plushy to your chest and thinking,

_I still can't believe that I found him.. I guess I'll apologize for bumping into him tomorrow.._


	2. Unbelievable.. But

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 OF UNBELIEVABLE!!

You woke up early so you get to make yourself your _bento box_ because your parents were already gone. Your mom would usually be the one preparing your lunch but someone from work called her and your father was in a plane towards a neighboring country to deal with a client. Currently, you were done with your lunch and it was unknown to you why you baked a vanilla bean sponge cake. Maybe it was because you were guilty for _'bumping'_ into and running from your soulmate yesterday so you were making him a strawberry shortcake as compensation for your actions.

_Does he even like—no, eat sweets?_

If he doesn't, then you were going to give the cake to Yachi. After you were done decorating the cake with strawberries, you carefully placed it in a box that you designed last week and took off your apron; looking at the time and gasping. You hurriedly got your things and departed your house to go to school. You weren't really late, you were just looking forward to talking with the new friends you made yesterday.

When you passed through the school gates, you met up with Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama so while walking towards your classrooms, you spent the time talking with the trio and told them not to feel inferior to you just because you're beautiful and smart and just treat you normally. They told you that they'll try so you just sweat dropped and gave up, at the same time that the bell rang to alert the students that classes were about to start. Hinata and Kageyama sprinted to their rooms before you could even say goodbye so you and Yachi just shrugged before giggling together.

During the class, all you could do was drift off, not paying attention to what the teachers were saying. Luckily, they let you off the hook because you're a new student and might be having trouble in getting used to the new environment. But no, you were just thinking about your tall blonde soulmate and your gift to him.  
  


_Will he like it? Wait.. What if he's allergic to strawberries? Or if he's lactose-intolerant? Wait.. what if.. What if he has a girlfriend?_

The last thought sent a pang through your heart, resulting you to clutch your chest and your hand bunching up your cardigan.  
  


_It's not strange for him to already have a significant other. I mean, he's tall, handsome, smart, athletic, and not to mention—hot._

You shook your head and slapped your warm cheeks.

_Calm down, (Y/N)! You just met him—yeah, I get that he's your soulmate but tame those thoughts please._

You were so absorbed in your thoughts that you didn't notice the bell signaling lunchtime already rang and your teacher had dismissed the class. Yachi was about to move her desk in front of yours but when she turned to look at you, you were slapping your cheeks.  
  


She squeaked, asking, "(Y-Y/N)- _chan_?! What's wrong?" She was frantically waving her arms around until you snapped out of it and gave her a small smile.  
  


"It's nothing, Hitoka- _chan_. Sorry for making you worry," you told her while rubbing your cheek sheepishly. She shook her head, dismissing it and sat down in front of you. Her hands were about to take the lid off her lunch box but they halted when a voice called her out,"Hitoka! Would you like to have lunch with us on the roof?"

Yachi blushed when turned towards the door and saw her soulmate. She was stammering while agreeing to Yamaguchi's suggestion. From what you've heard, they've been together since first-year students, but the way they still blushed at each other's presence made it seem like they just started dating; it was adorable so watching them was a must.

You giggled unknowingly and they turned to look at you with slight blushes at how angelic you sounded. The tall blonde whom you didn't notice _(R: Why didn't you? He's a giraffe)_ was the worst: his mouth was agape and his face was flushed. He realized it and tried to look away but he couldn't seem take his eyes off you.

Yamaguchi was the first to recover and cleared his throat before inviting you too, "Ah! (L/N)- _san_ , you can come with us too! We wouldn't mind, right Tsukki?" Yamaguchi turned to his friend who had been silent all this time. You just noticed that he was there and blushed when you were reminded of your previous thoughts about him.

You forced them to the back of your mind and looked back at Yamaguchi. "It's alright to call me (Y/N), really, Tadashi- _kun_! And sure, I would love to see how cute of a couple you are with Hitoka- _chan_ here," You teased the both of them, wrapping your arms around Yachi and chuckling. Of course, this caused the couple to erupt with red faces.  
  


Tsukishima clicked his tongue, heading out of the classroom first to go to the roof. He was getting annoyed because you looked too cute without even doing anything. Besides, he knew that his friend will follow him, along with you and Yachi.

Yamaguchi noticed his actions and chuckled mentally, knowing his friend wasn't the most patient person."Tsukki, wait for us! Let's go, Hitoka," he said while extending his hand for Yachi to take. She blushed, but nonetheless, shyly took his hand and held her _bento_ box in the other.

You stood up after you gathered your bento box and the small box with the cake for the tall blonde, catching up to walk side by side with the couple and teased them about how cute they are, enjoying how it was so easy to make the both of them flustered at the same time.

The four of you reached the roof and Tsukishima, pushed open the door, pausing in his tracks when you ran past him and rested one hand on the iron fence, eyeing the view below in awe while muttering, " I haven't been here yet.. But god, the view up here is amazing.." Your (e/c) orbs were sparkling and your lips were formed into a soft smile while you brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear because of the cool breeze blowing it away.

Tsukishima's heart fluttered at the sight. He thought you were beautiful and he knew that the couple behind him thought so too.

You turned to them with a embarrassed expression when you realized what you did and bowed, apologizing to them, "U-Uh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to rant—"

"Just seat down and eat, midget," Tsukishima snapped at you, causing you to flinch and Yamaguchi to scold him,"Tsukki! Don't be mean to (Y/N)- _chan_! She's your soulmate!" He just clicked his tongue and sat down on the floor, opening his bento box and quietly munching his food, not waiting for any of you.

Yamaguchi turned to you with eyes asking for forgiveness." _Gomen_ , (Y/N)- _cha_ n—"

You cut him off with a strained smile, chirping, " It's okay, Tadashi- _kun_! Let's take a seat and have lunch, yeah?" You didn't want him to apologize because why would he? He didn't do anything wrong. Plus, your soulmate still being rude to you and not apologizing for his actions yesterday, meant that he didn't like your presence ( _or does he?)_.

You sat down at least two feet away from your soulmate and waited for the couple to sit down before you started eating. The three of you exchanged stories, getting to know each other; you were either teasing the couple or cracking a joke. Because your soulmate was quiet, it slipped past your mind that you were sitting beside him so you didn't notice the way he would inch closer to you and taking in your features along with your angelic voice.

Yamaguchi noticed his actions and leaned down to whisper into his soulmate's ear, telling her to look at the difference in the space between you and the blonde and that the both of you needed to be left alone.

  
You packed up your _bento_ box since you already finished eating and caught Yamaguchi whispering something to Yachi, causing you to raise a brow when she giggled. Instantly, your first reaction was to tease her, "Hitoka-chan? Are you going on a date?"

She blushed but denied it, "N-No.. Tadashi just wanted me to accompany him to one of the first-years' classroom." Once she explained, you let out an 'oh'.   
  


You wanted to come with them since you were already done and you didn't want to be left alone with the blonde. "I'll come with! I want to meet the first-years too since I didn't get to meet them yesterday." You were about to stand up but yelped when a large hand shot out to grab your wrist, pulling you to sit on the floor again. You turned to Tsukishima beside you, noting that the distance between the two of you decreased.

"Read the mood, midget. They're going to talk about something that only includes them so don't be a third-wheel." He glared at you, causing you to shiver a bit in fear. Unbeknownst to you, he just glared because he wanted you to stay. You adverted your gaze from him and to the couple as you waved them goodbye.

Your sulked with your gaze trained on the floor. Yachi knew of your predicament so she tried to cheer you up, "Don't worry, (Y/N)- _chan_! You'll meet them later at practice!" You heard her yell before the door to the roof closed and silence enveloped you and your soulmate.

Tsukishima seemed to have forgotten that he was still holding your wrist so you indirectly asked him to let go, "U-Uhm.. Tsukishima- _san_ , you're still holding onto my wrist." You shyly looked away with a blush.

"So? And call me Kei," he bluntly said, sliding his hand to yours and intertwining your fingers. Your blush deepened and you looked up at him, stammering, "W-W-What are you..?" You tried to tug your hand away, but he held it tightly; refusing to let go.  
  
  


He arched a brow, asking, "Is it bad to hold my soulmate's hand?" He squeezed your hand for emphasis. You're were having a turmoil inside of you. You were so confused by his words and actions because yesterday up to the current moment, he was especially rude to you, his own soulmate. So why is he so accepting now? He made you feel unwanted and now he's being sweet? ( R: _what bullshit—jk )_

You aren't complaining though. You never thought that he'd accept you as his soulmate so now, you were tearing up. "W-What a-about your g-girlfriend?" You stuttered and looked at the floor; trying to stop your crying and refraining from letting out sniffles.   
  
  


"What nonsense are you talking about? I don't have one.. yet.." He mumbled the last part to himself.   
  


You felt overwhelmed with the fact that he accepts you as his soulmate and relief rushing into you when you heard that he had no significant other, causing to let out sniff. He heard you so he turned you to him by your shoulders, allowing him see your crying state. His eyes widened in panic because he didn't know what to do. The lack of connection with girls besides Yachi was the reason of his lack of knowledge when it came to crying girls. Fortunately, he remembered a part in the cheesy romance movie that he watched with his brother last weekend.

He pulled you to sit on his lap, cupping your cheeks and wiping your tears away with his thumbs. "W-Why are you crying?" You looked at him through your tears, seeing his ochre irises filled with worry and concern written all over his expression. You shook your head dismissively and gave him a weak smile before burying your face into his chest, finally giving in to the urge of getting close to him.

It felt nice so you were smiling in content but was cut off short when you frowned at what he said, "Oi, don't get your snot on my shirt." He cringed while you pulled away to wipe your face with your sleeves.  
  
  


You scowled, stating, "You're a bad soulmate." You crossed your arms. puffing your cheeks. He slithered his arms around your waist, giving you a smirk as he retorted, "Better than no one."

Afterwards, he shoved his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling your sweet alluring scent; he'd been meaning to do that since you sat next to him. You felt you cheeks heat up so you tried to wriggle out of his hold because you felt like you were about to faint any minute now. But he didn't pull away so you gave up, slumping down and easing into his embrace.

You were enjoying how his chin was laying on top of your head, how his slender fingers lazily played with your (h/c) tresses and how you feel the warmth emitting from his body onto yours. Then you suddenly remembered your gift and tapped his arms so he could get off you.  
  
  


"No," he refused and tightened his grip around you.

You whined. "Tsukishima- _kun_! Let me go!" He lifted his face from your neck and glared at you, demanding, "I told you, call me Kei."  
  
  


"E-Eh? But-" His glare intensified so you sighed in defeat, obliging to his request.  
  
  


"Kei, can you please let go of me? I have something to give you.." You pleaded and looked up at him with your puppy-eyes. He continued to stare at you but his grip around your waist loosened so you were able to get out and go to the small box.  
You fetched it and was about to sit on the space beside him but he pulled you onto his lap again. You blushed at the intimacy.

"K-Kei.." you trailed off when you saw him eyeing the designed box in your hands. You handed it to him and smiled sheepishly. "This is to say sorry for bumping into you yesterday.. but I don't know if you'll like it.." You watched him open the box and saw his eyes sparkled.

He looked at you, asking, "How did you know?" You tilted your head in confusion. " How did I know what?" you questioned him.  
  


" This is my favorite," he told you, giving you a small and barely noticeable smile. You couldn't help but feel flattered and smiled back. "O-Oh.. I'm glad you like it—" You stopped when you saw him raise a brow.  
  


" I didn't say I like it. I haven't even tasted it yet. Who knows, it might taste bland or dry—" You cut off his insults, fuming. "Hey! For your information, I know my way in a kitchen—in fact, I'm a great cook!" You pouted.  
  
  


He chuckled before handing you the fork in the box. "Feed me, midget," he ordered you, earning a gasp from you and a slap to his shoulder. "You did not just call me midget." You glared at him.  
  
  


He smirked. "I just did." You huffed and shifted in his lap to stand up, before you could though, he pulled you down again.  
  
  


You pouted at him. " What? I was just stating the truth," he told you, chuckling. You puffed your cheeks, grabbing the fork and taking a piece of the strawberry shortcake to feed him.  
  
  


"Now, stop making fun of my height and eat," you said, puffing your cheeks before shoving the fork with the cake into his mouth to stop his oncoming retort.  
  
  


Five minutes before the bell rang, the both of you went back to your classrooms. Tsukishima escorted you to yours first and gained a lot of squeals from the girls in your class.  
  


"Kyaah~! Tsukishima- _kun_!"  
  


"Can I get your autograph?"  
  


"Be my boyfriend, please?"  
  


Was what they screamed. You never knew he was this famous but then again, you somehow expected it. You turned to him with crossed arms, saying, "Care to leave now, Kei? You're causing quite a ruckus."   
  


He smirked and ruffled your hair. "Don't be jealous, midget," he teased you and before you could retort, he leaned down and placed a kiss on your forehead. Then he entered his classroom, leaving you with a red face and his fangirls asking you questions.   
  


Thankfully, Yachi pulled you away and sat you on your chair. "What was that, (Y/N)- _chan_?" She smiled teasingly, making you blush harder and turn your head away.

"S-Shut up, Hitoka- _chan_.. Oh, what did you talk about with Tadashi- _kun_?" Now the tables have turned and she blushed and looked away; trying her best to avoid your question. The bell rang and everyone rushed back to their seats when the teacher entered.  
  


You grinned at Yachi. "Saved by the bell~ You're lucky, Hitoka- _chan_ ~" You turned to the window, excited to meet your underclassmen in the volleyball boys' club later.  
  
  


**. . .**

Classes have ended and you were zipping your bag close when you heard running in the hallways and shouts from the boys you've started to treat as your younger siblings.  
  


"I'll get there first, Kageyama!"  
  


"No, you won't, _boke_!"

Just as they reached the door of your classroom, you stood there leaning on the doorway with crossed arms. You tapped your foot impatiently, waiting for their explanation. Once they did, you scolded them, "No running in the hallways Shou- _kun_ , Tobio- _kun_." They bowed their heads and apologized.  
  


You turned to Yachi , adjusting the strap of your bag on your shoulder."Hitoka- _chan_ , you coming?" you asked.   
  


She shook her head and replied, "I'm going to wait for Tadashi. You can go ahead with them so you can introduce yourself." You nodded at her before turning to the boys in front of you, cheering, "Let's go guys~!"

**. . .**

The three of you started walking and they even asked you about what happened yesterday.  
  


"I can't believe that _Stingyshima's_ your soulmate! Isn't that unfair?!" Hinata exclaimed, gripping his hair in an exaggerating manner. Kageyama agreed with him, "Yeah. He's the devil while (Y/N)- _san's_ the angel." When Kageyama realized he complimented you, he blushed and turned away.

You just giggled at his behavior before deciding to have some fun with them, suggesting, "Let's race to the gym, yeah?" They stared at you, anxiously waiting for your conditions. "Hmm.. The winner will get to be hugged by the loser.. which is probably me.. Or maybe—" Before you could even finish they ran off and left you.

You sighed before yelling out, "Be careful! Don't hurt yourself!" Then you jogged after them.  
  


Once you reached the gym, you held onto the wall beside you, catching your breath as you stared at the two sulking boys on the floor. You walked towards them and knelt down to pat their shoulders, inquiring,"What's wrong Shou- _kun_ , Tobio- _kun_?"   
  


They pouted, meeting your eyes as they replied, "We're tied.." They both looked at the ground, not wanting to meet your gaze. You chuckled, making them perk up look at you as you cooed, "I can just hug both of the winners, you know? Now, come here." You engulfed the both of them in a hug. Hinata hugged you back happily while Kageyama was a bit too shy to.

Afterwards, you pulled away and ruffled their hair, smiling at them. "Now that wasn't bad, right?" They shook their heads to agree with you. You were confused when they suddenly glared behind you where you heard a familiar voice reply to you, "It was. What are you doing with the shrimpy and the king, huh, midget?" Tsukishima laid his arm on your head; acting like it was an armrest.   
  
  


"You wanna fight Stingyshima, you bastard?!" Hinata challenged the blonde.  
  


"What do you want, damn it." Kageyama glared at him.  
  


You ruffled Hinata and Kageyama's hair again, calming them down immediately. Then turned to the blonde behind you and looked up at him; his arm dropped off your head in the process.  
  
  


"Kei, that's not nice," you reprimanded him. Before he could speak, you continued, "And it's definitely not nice to lay your arm on your soulmate's head." You pouted at him.  
  
  


"Whoops. I thought it was an armrest," he told you while laughing. You huffed and turned your head away from him, facing the others who were present and watching the scene.  
  


" _Kon'nichiwa_ ~ I'm (L/N) (Y/N), your new manager alongside Hitoka- _chan_. Nice to meet you all." You gave them a bright smile with a small tilt of your head, causing the majority of them to blush or have slight nosebleeds.  
  
  


"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay? You're bleeding!" You rushed towards a boy with a bleeding nose and pulled out your handkerchief to wipe it. Before you could though, a tissue was shoved to the boy's nose.  
  
  


"Hey! Be careful!" You chided Tsukishima, slapping his hand away and getting another tissue to wipe the boy's nose.   
  
  


The boy held up a hand, preventing you to proceed with your actions. "Um.. (L/N)- _san_ , I can wipe it myself.." he said, making you pause let out an 'oh' before giving him the tissue. What you didn't know was that Tsukishima was glaring at him the whole time.  
  
  


"No need for formalities! Call me (Y/N). What's your name?" You asked, holding out your hand out for a handshake. He boldly shook it despite Tsukishima gesturing him not to. " I'm Akanegawa Ren and a second-year, but please call me Ren.. You're my _senpai_ after all.." he requested with a boyish smile that suited his black hair and maroon eyes.  
  
  


"You're cute." You giggled, causing him to be flustered by the compliment and the sound of your giggle. You heard Tsukishima click his tongue before he gripped your wrist and dragged you to the others while grumbling," If you're going to introduce yourself to each member, don't be stuck in one place, midget."   
  


You didn't comment on his words and instead, escaped out of his hold to go to another blonde with blue eyes. "You look like an anime character! What's your name?" You questioned him with a smile.

He grinned at the compliment and took your hand giving it a kiss. "I'm Nakamura Kou, a second-year. Nice to meet you, _mademoiselle_ ," he introduced himself.  
  


You gasped, covering your mouth with one hand then said, "You act like one too! Nice one, Kou-kun!" You winked and gave him a thumbs-up before getting dragged away again by your soulmate to a boy with brown hair and yellow eyes. The boy's eyes widened when he realized the both of you were approaching him and tried to run but Tsukishima got a hold on the back of his shirt, yanking on his shirt to let him face you.  
  


" Oh, you're a shy one~ What's your name, cutie?" you teased the poor boy. His eyes flickered everywhere, just not at your face because he wasn't used to beautiful girls being so close to him and calling him a cutie.. his knees were also trembling from Tsukishima's intimidating gaze, forcing him not to take a step closer to you.  
  


He looked down and twiddled with his fingers as he stuttered, "I-I'm H-Haraya Akihiro.. F-First-year.. N-Nice to m-meet y-you, (L-L/N)- _san_." You couldn't help but coo at his cuteness and pinch his cheeks.

" No need to be shy, Aki- _chan_ ~ Call me (Y/N)." You winked at him when you let go of his cheek at the same time Tsukishima let go of his shirt, allowing him to scurry off to his friends.  
  


"Stop flirting with the boys, midget." Tsukishima scowled at you.   
  
  


" I'm not! I prefer boys that were born on the same year as me so—" You squeaked when he leaned down to whisper in your ear, " So you're telling me, I'm one of your preferred boys?" The truth in his words made your cheeks heat up so you pushed him away.

"Go back to practice! Stop following me around," you told him, making him click his tongue as he obliged. Once his back was turned to you, he had a smug smirk on, seeing your flushed face and how you didn't deny his claim.

You sat next to Yachi on the bench where she was writing on a clipboard. You finally decided to ask her what you should be doing, " As you know, Hitoka- _chan,_ I just joined on a whim so what am I supposed to be doing?"

"Oh.. You just have to give them towels and water bottles when they ask," she answered, feeling a bit guilty because maybe you were interested joining in another club but because she asked you personally, you couldn't help but to agree and apply as another manager of the volleyball club.  
  
  


But all of her worries melted away when you nodded in understanding and muttered something along the lines of, " This might be fun. I've always wanted to have a closer view on volleyball matches and I can make snacks to give to everyone."

You held you chin in thought then let it go when you gasped, turning to Yachi. " So in short.. I'm going to take care of them?" She nodded.  
  
  


"It's like I'm going to take care of big babies," you told her then laughed, causing her to laugh along too. She always managed to laugh at your jokes, maybe it was because she felt so comfortable in your presence and how care-free you were.  
  


The sight of their two managers laughing like angels with a flowery aura surrounding them made all of the boys halt their movements. Yamaguchi even smiled fondly at Yachi before someone ruined the moment.  
  


"Oi, midget! Shut up, you're disrupting our practice." The someone was obviously Tsukishima. You were quite used to him now so when you turned to him, you stuck your tongue out before starting a conversation with Yachi and ignoring the irk marks that appeared on his temple.

"Tsukki.. that wasn't nice," Yamaguchi scolded his friend for being rude to you.

"Tch. Let's just go back to practice."  
  


You and Yachi were handing out towels and water bottles since they were on a break from practicing. You already gave ones to the first-years and second-years that introduced themselves earlier.

You were currently handing one to Tsukishima when Yamaguchi spoke," I think we should postpone practice for today and get to know each other since everyone's present. What do you think?" Hinata, Kageyama _( albeit a bit stiff)_ , Kou, Ren and a couple of first-years cheered, agreeing with him.

With Yamaguchi's directions, they formed a big circle. You were seated on Yachi's left side (because she forced you to) while on her right side was, of course, her soulmate. The circle was complete, only Tsukishima was standing because there was no place left and he wasn't even thinking of joining.

It seemed that Yamaguchi knew how he thinks so he told him, " No, Tsukki. Everyone has to sit in the circle." Tsukishima raised a brow, as if telling him there wasn't any space left. Yamaguchi looked at the boys and asked them to move, "Guys, can we move a little bit? Tsukki can't sit down."

They were about to adjust but Tsukishima had a better plan so he lifted you from your seat and sat down with you in his legs, loosely wrapping his arms around you; laying his head on top of yours. Questioning glances were thrown towards your direction from the underclassmen. He didn't like that so he glared at them and they backed off instantly, ignoring your pleas.

"H-Hey! Let go, you _megane kyojin_!" You tried to wriggle out, but stopped when Yamaguchi spoke again, "Now that everyone is seated, we're going to ask each other questions to get to know each other better, 'kay?" he too, ignored your pleas to get out of the blonde titan's grip.

No one was taking your side so you decided to ask Yachi, "Hitoka- _chan_.. Help me.." You pleaded, but she shook her head and smiled apologetically.

"Hmmp. I hate you, Kei." You huffed and crossed your arms, slumping onto the blonde behind you, earning a mock from him, "Sure you do."

Yamaguchi started, "Okay, who wants to start first?" Hinata immediately raised his hand. Yamaguchi nodded at him to continue." Who do you think is the faster one between me and Kageyama?" Everyone sweat dropped at his question except the first-years because they were still new.

"I t-think that Kageyama- _san_ is faster because he has.." Aki trailed off and hid his face. Ren noticed and chuckled, helping him finish it," He thinks Kageyama- _senpai_ is faster because has longer legs than you, Hinata- _senpai_."

Hinata blushed in embarrassment as he refused to accept that. "But we're tied all the time! If I have longer legs, I'll be faster than him." He pouted, making Kageyama hit him.  
  


"You dumbass! I'm faster than you!"

"You wanna fight-"

"Stop it, you two. Now, who's next?" Yamaguchi interfered. Ren raised his hand next and suggested something, "What if we read the words our soulmates will say or already said to us?" Everyone nodded, except you. They read all of theirs and the first-years found out that Yachi is Yamaguchi's soulmate.

"How about you, (Y/N)- _senpai_?" Ren asked you and everyone leaned in to listen. You bit your lip before speaking, "Uh.. He said-" Tsukishima cut you off and said it, " ** _Tch. Watch where you're going, midget._** "

You continued to what you said after that, "And I said **_' This is unbelievable'._**." There was silence for a while before the gym erupted into chaos.

"Tsukishima- _san/senpai_ is your soulmate?! We thought he was your cousin!"

"Yeah! I still can't believe it! Stingyshima is not fit for (Y/N)- _chan_ ," Hinata stated with Kageyama agreeing beside him,"Definitely not."

Tsukishima scoffed. "You're just jealous that I found my soulmate first, shrimpy." He told Hinata with s cocky smirk before shoving his face in your shoulder.

You giggled. "K-Kei, it tickles." You pushed his head away.. well, tried to but he refused, "No." He nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck, inhaling your sweet scent once more. Your skin felt so soft, he couldn't help it and placed his lips upon a certain spot. Your face erupted into a blush so you hid your face into your hands, stammering out, "N-Next question, guys.." They listened and started a new round of questions, making sure to not ask you and Tsukishima.

**. . .**

After the boys changed their clothes and cleaned the gym, Hinata suggested to have meat buns. You agreed immediately and clung onto his arm; you weren't being flirty because you were already clingy by nature. Besides, you already treated Hinata as your sibling since you don't have one.

"Lead the way, Shou- _kun_!" He nodded his head furiously and dragged you to the _Sakanoshita_ store with the others following. When you let go of Hinata's arm to let him buy meat buns for the team, you felt someone tugging you towards them.

"I'm your soulmate. Cling onto me, not shrimpy," Tsukishima demanded, making you giggle at his jealousy. You tiptoed and poked his nose, saying, "You are my soulmate, but you're not my boyfriend so don't be jealous, Kei~" You smiled and went to Hinata to help in handing out the meat buns.

You gave three meat buns to Ren, Kou, and Aki. "Enjoy it while it's hot." You smiled at them. They nodded with a small blush and thanked you before biting into their meat buns.

Suddenly, someone pulled your wrist and from the earlier exchange, you knew who it was.

"Kei?" you asked. He was avoiding your eyes and looking elsewhere.

"I'm going to walk you home. Where do you live?" He questioned. You told him and he began to drag you off to your house's direction.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" You yelled out to your team and they waved back at you. Tsukishima let your wrist go once the store was out of sight and walked in front of you. He was about to wear his headphones but then decided against it.

You frowned at his behavior then became startled when he asked an unexpected question coming from him,"Do you already have a boyfriend?" He was still not looking at you so you tugged at his sleeve to make him stop. He stopped, but didn't turn to look at you.

"I'll answer you if you look at me, Kei," you told him. He obliged and looked down at you before looking at the pole beside him. He couldn't look you straight because he was reminded of his petty actions the whole day; he hadn't thought that you already have a significant other and acted like he owned you.

Somehow, you knew he was feeling guilty about his clingy manners and how he didn't consider the possibility of you having a boyfriend so you decided to console him, "Kei.. I don't have one." He turned to you, relief present in his ochre orbs.

He smiled at you warmly before speaking, "Well, you have one now." You blinked at him owlishly before complaining, " W-What?.. You're a lame boyfriend! That was lame, you didn't even give me flowers or chocolates! H-How could I accept you to be m-my boyfriend?!" You sniffed and shoved your face into his chest, wrapping your fragile arms around him.

"You already did. You just called me a lame boyfriend." He snickered before lifting you up, causing you to squeak and wrap your legs around his waist, clinging onto the back of his shirt for dear life while he secured his arms around your waist.

"W-What are y-you doing?" you asked and looked at him leaning in and saying, "Kissing my girlfriend." He captured your lips with his. You wound your arms around his neck and sliding your eyes shut; melting into the kiss.

"I didn't peg your father as a clingy possessive type though. He gets jealous easily," you told your daughter, Keiko. She requested you to tell the story of how you met her father.

" That's because your mother's so beautiful that I needed to show the others that she's mine," Kei said as he appeared and sat beside you on the couch, kissing your cheek.

"Says the one who's got a lot of fangirls!" you retaliated and glared at him.

" Says the one who got boys and girls blushing whenever she smiles," He retorted back at you. The two of you continued bickering before Keiko silently tiptoed and left the two of you alone, about to go see her older brother upstairs.

"Aro- _nii_! They're fighting like a married couple again." Keiko whined to her brother who just chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"That's because they are, Keiko," her brother stated before he asked her to play volleyball with him. She nodded and pulled him downstairs, pausing in front of their bickering parents.  
  


"We're going to play volleyball in the back," They told you and your (e/c) irises sparkled. You haven't played in a long time so you were excited.  
" Okay, let's go~!" You were about to stand up but your husband and children stopped you.  
  


"Mom, you can't play yet! You're still carrying Mutsumi in your belly!" Aro scolded you, making you tear up because your hopes of doing any physical activities were crushed.

"B-But I want to-" Your husband sighed at your antics then carefully lifted you up into his arms, saying, "You can watch them play. Now, stop being a crybaby."

You glared at your husband.

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

Both of you continued before the four of you reached the backyard where your children started playing volleyball. He sat you down and wrapped an arm around you while you stayed silent; fuming at being called a crybaby.

"Nice receive, Keiko!"

"You too, nice spike, Aro- _nii_!"

You stopped fuming and smiling at your children, your gaze soft as you rubbed your bump. Your husband was smiling too and leaned down to kiss it.

"Kei.. This is so unbelievable.." you cried while he cupped your face and wiped your tears away gently.

"Hey.. Stop crying, (Y/N).." he cooed and you calmed down, leaning up to kiss him. He kissed you back softly and pulled away, resting his forehead on yours; gazing at you lovingly.  
  


"It's unbelievable... but I love you so much, (Y/N).." he confessed.

"I love you too, Kei. Thank you for everything.." You chuckled and pulled away to rest your head on his shoulder. He draped an arm around your shoulders, intertwining his fingers with yours on his lap with the ring shining brightly like the both of your smiles as you watched your children playing.


End file.
